Cerca del Monte Moon
by zakuraasSs
Summary: Era más de medianoche en el Mt. Moon cuando Silver seguía entrenando junto con su Feraligatr cuando encuentra una compañía conocida a quien le da miedo estar sola, haciendo al pelirrojo quedarse.


Hola(?) bien, aquí otro fic de SoulSilverShipping (se ve lo mucho que amo esa pareja). Esta vez me inspiré del juego ya que me había enfrentado con mi rival en el Mt. Moon y se me ocurrió esto. Pero bueno, solo espero que os guste.

Pokémon no me pertenece.

Era más de medianoche en el Mt. Moon cuando cierto pelirrojo seguía entrenando junto con su Feraligatr, cuando logró romper otra roca con su potente _hidrobomba _Silver solo sonrió y llamó a su Feraligatr para que descansara, metiéndolo de nuevo en su Pokéball.

Salió de la cueva y caminó un poco hasta encontrarse con una tienda, intentó abrir pero al parecer cerraban por la noche, bufó y se dio la vuelta, volviendo por donde había venido, por la noche pocos entrenadores estaban disponibles, así que Silver no podía entrenar en condiciones y sin esos entrenamientos sus pokémon serían aun débiles.

De nuevo en la entrada de la cueva el pelirrojo buscó una manera de iluminar vagamente el pasaje para volver a algún sitio más seguro, supuso. Una vez dentro, cuando dio un paso dentro de aquella cueva escuchó como algo se acercaba rápidamente hacia él.

A los pocos segundos un Meganium había aparecido haciéndole un _golpe cuerpo _literalmente, a duras penas se pudo deshacer de aquel pokémon y observarle, era extraño ver a un Meganium en aquella cueva, y menos sin un entrenador cerca, pero nadie había aparecido junto a él.

Silver sonrió sacando a Feraligatr de su pokéball, quizás con aquel pokémon si podría entrenar. Estaba dispuesto a empezar un combate cuando escuchó un grito que venía de la cueva.

-¿QUÉ TE CREES QUE HACES SILVER? – Se escuchó resonar por todo el lugar.

-Uhm… - Fue lo único que salió del chico cuando vio a la dueña de la voz, cómo no, ese Meganium tenía una dueña, y no una cualquiera.

-Deja a mi Meganium en paz. – Dijo acercándose a su pokémon y acariciándolo. – Le has asustado con tus intenciones. – Dijo Kotone mirándole por fin.

-Eres tú quien lo ha dejado ir. – Dijo él. – Pero bueno, tú sabrás que haces con tus pokémon, a saber qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera sido el entrenador que lo encontró. – Dijo él en su defensa, volviendo a tomar el camino de entrada a la cueva junto con su Feraligatr.

-Esto… - Ella lo llamó. –Silver. – Volvió a llamarle. – Me he perdido… - Susurró.

-¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso? – El pelirrojo la miró, girando solo su cabeza.

-Tengo miedo… - Confesó ella acercándose al chico.

Él arqueó una ceja, girándose por completo para mirar a Kotone – quien por cierto estaba temblando – agarrando a su Meganium.

-No quiero estar sola… - Susurró bajando la mirada.

Silver suspiró, que su rival estuviese en esas condiciones cuando se paseó sola por todo Johto y parte de Kanto, además de vencer al Alto Mando y al Campeón de Johto, seguía teniendo miedo de estar sola a fueras de una cueva.

-Bien… Busquemos un lugar para pasar la noche. – Sentenció él. – Pero sigo sin saber por qué tienes miedo de estar aquí sola, se te considera una de las mejores entrenadoras de todo Johto, además siempre me ganas… - Silver se sorprendió de lo que había dicho y rápidamente cerró la boca, maldijo por dentro lo que acababa de decir.

-Pero no siempre estuve sola, las noches las solía pasar en las ciudades, o si no… Habían más entrenadores… - Dijo ella mirándole más fijamente, sin darse cuenta de lo que éste acababa de hacer.

-Bueno. –Empezó. – Vale, vayamos juntos hoy, pesada. – Y con esto guardó de nuevo a Feraligatr en su pokéball y se acercó a la chica, quien le imitó haciendo lo mismo con su Meganium y empezando a caminar junto a Silver.

Esta vez no se metieron de nuevo en el Mt. Moon ya que la chica tenía miedo –de nuevo- y se excusó diciendo que estaba muy oscuro y no verían nada – típico de las cuevas, ya que no están iluminadas por dentro – pero bueno, Silver buscó otra ruta, pasando la tienda cerrada.

Pasaron unos minutos andando en silencio, bueno, 'silencio' no se podría decir, ya que Kotone empezaba a suspirar o a quejarse de lo oscuro que estaba todo y del miedo que tenía.

-Silver… - Llamó ella olvidándose por unos momentos de sus constantes quejidos. - ¿Qué hacías aquí? – Preguntó.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Entrenar. – Dijo él secamente.

-¿Por la noche? – Continuó ella.

-Se me pasó la hora, simplemente. – Dijo Silver suspirando por las preguntas de la chica.

Pero un sonido proveniente de unos árboles los sacó de la charla e hizo que Kotone pegara un pequeño grito agarrándose al brazo de Silver, éste se sonrojó e intentó quitarse a la chica, pero la morena no parecía querer hacerlo.

-Tengo miedo… - Se quejó. – Silver, abrázame. – Ordenó mirándole.

-¿Estás loca? – Dijo él abriendo más los ojos. – No lo haré.

Ella bufó y se separó de él con los mofletes hinchados y los brazos cruzados, él suspiró cansado y siguió cerca de la chica mirando al suelo. Pero al cabo de unos minutos vio que la chica no seguía caminando, él la buscó con la mirada y la vio paralizada mirando al frente, él siguió con la mirada su vista, encontrando un lago donde se reflejaba la luna – que hoy estaba llena – y cerca de allí, unos Clefairy bailando.

Ella seguía absorta por tal imagen que tenía en frente, él sonrió al verla así pero pronto quitó esa sonrisa y la llamó.

-Tierra llamando a Kotone, si no necesitas compañía me voy. – Dijo alto Silver.

-Eh… ¿Qué? Perdón no te escuchaba. – Dijo ella saliendo de su trance.

-¿Quieres acercarte más? – Preguntó él, llamando la atención de la chica a la que no le pasó desapercibida la pregunta que el pelirrojo le había hecho, ella solo alcanzó a asentir y junto a él se acercaron quedándose cerca de un árbol que estaba junto al lago.

-¿No es precioso? – Dijo ella mirando al lago, los ojos le brillaban por el reflejo de la luna. – Los Clefairy bailando, la luna llena, el agua tan tranquila… - Dijo ella susurrando.

-Me parece que no tanto como tú. – Dijo el pelirrojo mirándola a los ojos, su boca lo había traicionado soltando sus pensamientos sin antes de pensar en la respuesta indicada, pero la chica al parecer no se había dado cuenta de lo dicho, así que giró la mirada, un poco sonrojado.

Ella se giró a mirarle, pensó que no la había contestado a su pregunta, y le encontró mirando a los Clefairy, quienes se acercaban a ellos, bailando entre sus piernas. Silver perdió el equilibrio cuando uno de ellos pasó entre sus piernas cayendo así sobre Kotone, quien se sonrojó por la cercanía del chico.

Silver sentía la respiración acelerada de la castaña mezclándose con la suya, y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con aquellos en los que andaba perdido esa noche, Silver sintió como los colores también se le subían a la cabeza y después de unos segundos se alejó de ella, sentándose contra el árbol.

Ella le imitó sentándose cerca de él e intentando quitar esos colores que cubrían sus mejillas. Una brisa la recorrió de pies a cabeza obligándola a abrazarse por el frío que estaba sintiendo ahora su cuerpo, maldecía a su vestimenta poco apropiada para las noches frías.

-Silver… Tengo frío… - Se quejó ella intentando mirarle.

-¿Y qué quieres decirme con eso…? – Dijo él sin perder de vista a los Clefairy, pero no hubo respuesta alguna, así que decidió mirar a la chica que se encontraba a su lado, temblando de frío y abrazando sus piernas contra el pecho. Él sintió un cosquilleo dentro que le hizo pensar en la chica, y acto seguido se quitó su chaqueta poco a poco y se la puso sobre los hombros a Kotone.

-No te quejes, anda. – Susurró él ahora mirándola a los ojos.

-Gracias… - Consiguió articular ella, sonrojándose de nuevo por el acto del chico. – Silver… - Lo llamó.

-¿Qué pasa? – Dijo él volviendo a mirar a los Clefairy.

-Sin un chico como tú a mi lado no hubiera podido convertirme en lo que soy ahora. – Susurró ella ahora muy cerca de él, abrazándose al brazo del pelirrojo y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-¿En una chica miedica, quizás? – Dijo él, por primera vez en la noche bromeando.

-No tonto, en una gran entrenadora. – Dijo ella, acercando su otro brazo para tapar su pequeña sonrisa que había asomado, pudiendo así oler la chaqueta que llevaba ahora, que, sinceramente, tenía un aroma muy bueno para ella.

-Kotone… - Llamó el chico. – Puedes dormirte si quieres, debes estar cansada.

-No creas… - Dijo bostezando.

-Duérmete. – Volvió a decir él, y como si de una obligación se tratase, ella cayó en un profundo sueño.

Los minutos fueron pasando y Silver seguía contemplando el lugar, los Clefairy se habían ido ya dejando al lago completamente solo, pudiendo solo escuchar los sonidos de los pokémon salvajes que dormían cerca de allí. Al poco tiempo miró a Kotone quien dormía apoyada en su hombro, sonrió, ¿podía cambiar tanto una persona mientras dormía? Sintió la respiración pausada de la chica y observó con detalle los rasgos que había en su cara, sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, sus labios entreabiertos… A Silver le acababan de dar unas ganas tremendas de poder besarlos, si, besarlos, Silver quería hacer eso porque esa chica le sacaba de sus casillas y a su vez lo hacía sonrojar hasta quedar como el color de su pelo, y le daba igual admitirlo, nadie le escuchaba en ese lugar perdido de la mano de Arceus.

Decidido se acercó a la cara de la chica, pegando así sus labios con los de ella suavemente para que ella no se diera cuenta, tampoco querría que se despertara, tenía una reputación frente a ella… ¿No? Bah, le daba igual ahora mismo si pudiera saborear aquellos labios que ahora estaban junto a los suyos.

Su sabor a fresa le impresionaron, pero si seguía ahí parado sin moverse o uno, se volvería loco, o dos, ella se despertaría, así que decidió separarse y volver a su posición de antes, donde él también fue llevado al mundo de los sueños por esa noche.

.

..

…

-Mira que eres, pequeño Silver. – Susurró una voz cerca de la cara del chico, depositando un pequeño beso en los labios de éste, los cuales sabían a menta. – Nos veremos en otra ocasión, y espero que esa vez no tenga que irme de tu lado. – Dijo un poco apenada.

Dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse cuando una mano la agarró echándola hacia atrás, cayendo encima del chico que pocos segundos atrás quería dejar ahí.

-¿Dónde crees que vas? –Preguntó él ahora con los ojos abiertos.

-Debería irme… - Susurró ella, nerviosa.

-Tú te quedas conmigo. – Dijo él ahora pegando sus labios con los de ella, con más intensidad que en la noche, más duradero que el del día.

Y allí la gran entrenadora y su rival se quedaron hasta vete tú a saber cuándo, diciéndose y confesándose lo que nunca antes habían dicho.


End file.
